Drifter
by Toshia
Summary: Possible first installment of a possible series.


**CHAPTER 1:Arriving In Hazzard**

Joan Livingston sighed as she sped past a sign announcing that she was arriving in a place called Hazzard County.She had been driving around Dixie for the past few months,looking for a quiet little place to settle down and race in some races and possibly get hiched to a good ol boy with a fast car.She glanced around as she pulled into a parking lot.Quickly climbing out of the car,Joan walked into a little bar called the Boars Nest.Joan quickly spotted an empty table amongst the smokieness and the bodies.

Pretty soon a pretty young waitress wearing short-shorts and a tank top and carring a tray came over to where she was sitting."Can I take your order?"The woman studied her for a few seconds then said, "I cant say Ive seen you round here before."

Joan smiled sweetly and replied, "I just drove up.As far as I know,Ive never been in Hazzard before.How quiet is round these here parts?"

The waitress looked at her for a minute with a smile on her face and said," Well,lets see.Theres my cousins,Bo and Luke,drivin around in their car,the General Lee,theres the sheriff,Rosco P. Coltrane,chasin them all the time tryin to put em in jail, and theres Boss Hogg who schemes about putting them in jail fail. Thats the summary of about how quiet it is here in Hazzard." She giggled,then held out her hand,"My names Daisy.Whats yours?"

Joan grinned and said,"My names Joan.Nice to meet ya, Daisy."

"Same here."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAW!" That was the rebel yell coming from a 1969 Dodge Charger that was carrying two cousins as an angry sheriff pulled short of a brigde that was out.The sheriff climed out of the car and shook his fist at them.

Bo Duke looked back at Rosco and laughed.With his blonde hair,tan features, and baby blues, just about every girl in Hazzard wanted him.And a lot of them got him.Bo turned to his cousin,"How bout we go to the Boars Nest to see what Daisy is doin?"

Luke grinned and said,"Hop to it,Cousin." Luke had thick,dark,curly hair,blue eyes darker than his cousins,and was also a ladies man.

A few minutes later,Bo parked in front of the Boars Nest beside a sleek looking car,which also happened to be a 1969 Dodge Charger.Quickly climbing out of the car,whose doors were welded shut,and walked into the bar.Once inside,Bo and Luke glanced around and soon spotted a girl who was abosolutely goregeuss,and most important of all,they didnt recognize.Bo and Luke looked at each other and grinned.

"I saw her first,"Bo exclaimed.

"She wont go for a little boy like you,Bo."

"Oh yeah,if she wont go for me,what makes you think that shell go for you?"

"Bo,Bo,Bo,I am a _man_.All mature women go for men."Luke explained.

"Okay fine.How bout if we go and ask _her_ who she thinks is better,"Bo said.Luke quickly agreed and they walked over to where she was sitting.

Luke gave her a warm smile when she looked up at him."Hi,my names Luke and heres my less mature cousin,Bo."Bo gave Luke a dirty look at being called immature. "We just want to know,what do you go for,a little immature blonde boy,or a dark headed _man_?"

"Hmmmm.Let me think,"she pretended to think."Oh yeah,_neither_ of you.To me,guys who do not have manners are _extremely_ immature."

Bo spoke up."But we _do_ have manners!"

She shook her head."Obviously not,because if you did you wouldve asked me my name _before_ yall started to hit on me."

Before either could reply,Daisy walked over to them and said,"Hey!Boys,you need to leave Joan alone.For the past four months shes been travlin round Dixie lookin fer somewhere to fairly settle down.Oh,Uncle Jesse just called,you boys need to go see him.Id be careful,he sounded pretty angry."Turning to Joan,she said"I told Uncle Jesse bout you and he said that you can stay with us untill you eithert leave,or you decide to stay here."

Joan smiled."Thats mighty generous of you.I could just stay in a hotel,though."

Daisy shook her head."Both me and Uncle Jesse insist on it."Daisy glanced up."Speaking of Uncle Jesse," Bo and Luke quickly turned around to find Uncle Jesse making his way over.The boys groaned.

"Bo!Luke!You need to go do your chores."Uncle Jesse planted his hands on his hips and glared at the boys.

"We were on our way,"Luke quickly explained."We were just talkin to Daisys new friend,Joan."He quickly motioned toward her.

Joan rolled her eyes and muttered,"Flirting more like it."

Uncle Jesse smiled."So have you decided to come and stay?"

Joan smiled."Okay Ill stay."


End file.
